


Our Hal

by barryallenisravenclaw



Series: Halbarry Oneshots [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, also kind of sad, but like in passing, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 06:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18162608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barryallenisravenclaw/pseuds/barryallenisravenclaw
Summary: A kind of character study, kind of relationship study of Hal's familycross-posted from wattpad, originally posted 11/29/2015





	Our Hal

Hal Jordan had a messed up family life. First, there was his mom. She'd hated him ever since Hal had joined the Air Force at eighteen, following in his late dad's footsteps. Second, there was his older brother Jack. Jack and his wife Jessica sided with Hal's mom on the Air Force thing. Oh, and the three of them were homophobic right-wing jerk wads.

Hal's younger brother Jim was better. He and his wife Susan weren't homophobes, so that was something. Jim never bothered Hal about his job, either. In fact, Jim cheered for Hal at both of his jobs.

One of the only other people that knew about Hal's second job was his former boss from Ferris Air, Carol Ferris. She only knew because she had a ring that was a lot like his.

No, they weren't married.

Carol used to be a member of the Violet Lantern Corps, sort of against her will. When Carol started out as Star Sapphire, she wasn't in control of what she was doing. Hal had had to fight her on more than one occasion. Thankfully, she eventually overcame the ring's power and took control of it. She doesn't like to use the ring much anymore, though.

Hal was different. He loved his Green Lantern ring. When he wore it, he felt more alive even than when he flew a plane. There was just something about the freedom it gave him. Or maybe it was the fact that someone trusted him enough to give him that much power and responsibility.

In the Corps, Hal found a new home. One much more suitable than his last one. Sure there were lots of pigheaded morons on Oa, including a couple Guardians, but they were his pigheaded morons.

Another person with a ring a lot like Hal's was his best friend in the entire universe. Literally. He wasn't any kind of Lantern, but he fought crime with a passion Hal didn't see in many others. He was an orphan too, though his dad was in prison as opposed to dead. That's why he cared so much about heroing, Hal thought. He not only wanted to clear his dad, he also wanted to spread justice. The thing Hal most admired about him though was that he had never once broken the law.

His name was Barry Allen, and he was the reason for Hal's third messed up family; the League. It had its ups and downs, Hal was hated by about half its members, but Hal liked to think they protected the Earth as much as they said they did.

So really it didn't matter that Hal's brother was a jerk and Hal wasn't welcome in his home, because Hal had something better to look forward to. He had his jobs. He had his friends. Most importantly, he had people like Barry always there to cheer him on from the sidelines.


End file.
